Conjure One
by Octavia-Snape
Summary: Lilith has always thought of herself as a normal girl, that is until her mother was murdered and she has to get to grips with the fact that her whole life has been one big lie. Can Lilith handle being abnormal?
1. Scream

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home

_"Wuthering Heights is the name of Mr Heathcliff's dwelling. 'Wuthering' being a significant provincial adjective, descriptive of the atmospheric tumult to which its station is exposed in stormy weather." Chapter One, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte._

Lilith stared out of the window, whilst her English teacher droned on about Heathcliff's love for Catherine, watching the world pass her by. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon, Lilith noted with little curiosity as she chewed on the biro her mother had bought her for the start of term. Lilith turned her attentions back to her classmates, well one in particular; a brown haired petite girl who was, yet again, droning on about Heathcliff. Perfect Josephine, she wished she was like her.

"An excellent point Josephine, Lilith do you have anything to add?" Her rather nasal teacher asked. Lilith stared at him and shook her head. She never contributed in class, she didn't like speaking in public as people tended to make fun of her lisp. 'Snake Lily,' that's what they called her and other inane names like that.

"No sir," Lilith said quietly ignoring the sniggers of a few of the 'Townies'. "I think what Josephine said is perfectly true," Lilith caught the appreciative smile, of Miss Brown Hair, and smiled a little back.

"And I think that is a good point to end today on, if you would all re-read chapters five and six for next Monday. Have a good weekend everyone," the spindly teacher said waving the class out. Lilith picked up her books and folders and made her way out with the rest of her classmates. She followed Jo and her merry band of followers to the lockers by the sixth form social area, listening in to their conversation with envy.

She didn't have many friends, she found it hard to socialise with others and people just didn't want to be around her that much. Lilith opened her locker and put her folders into it, leaning against the locker she sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired, she had been having terrible nightmares the last few weeks of people being tortured, raped and murdered. It wasn't pleasant to say the least and it was affecting her work.

Putting on her jacket, she passed through the area ignoring some of the stares she got, she left the college walking through the dark. She always walked the same way, followed the same route, her mother always warned her to be cautious but she always felt safe in the dark. Listening to the soft footsteps of someone behind her, she neither quickened or slowed her pace but waited for them to overtake her. An old blonde Goth with a walking stick, now that was unusual.

Passing through the graveyard, she watched two more heavier looking Goths argue with each other. Lilith smiled to herself and pulled her coat around her tighter, the air was electric- a big storm was coming. Lilith walked along the back alleys a little quicker not wanting to get caught out in the storm. Lilith walked through the woods passing a pretty looking female Goth snogging someone she assumed was her boyfriend.

Walking up to her house she opened the gate shutting it behind her as she walked up the path to the darkened house. Lightening flashed in the sky as she squealed in part fear- part joy. Lilith looked through her bag for her house keys as a light flashed in the sky, followed by green light coming from under the door. Putting the keys into the lock, Lilith opened the door and stopped.

Skull and snake hung in the sky above the house.

Lilith screamed.


	2. Dream

Chapter Two: Don't Fear The Dead.

_"A sorrowful sight I saw: dark night coming down prematurely, and sky and hills mingled in one bitter swirl of wind and suffocating snow." Chapter Two, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte._

Lilith stood impassively in the graveyard, hands and gentle touches sought to comfort her but did not wake her from this nightmare. The man she called father stood, quite a distance away, looking at her with contempt; still she was unaffected. She showed no signs of life, they said she felt nothing just like she did nothing but that was not true. She was dying inside, crying in her shell, she was so numb and so cold. She was just as dead as her mother was.

After a while people began to leave and yet she made no move to leave. She barely heard the angry words her stepfather said, she couldn't see past the grave that was infront of her. Her stepfather blamed her for her mother's death and she agreed with him, it was her fault her mother had died. If she had just have been quicker getting home her mother might not have been dead now. It was all her fault.

Lilith, now left alone by the graveside, dropped to her knees and cried out in pain, grief and frustration. Loud sobs wracked her body as she ripped the flowers adorning her mother's freshly covered grave and clawed at the soil as if trying to get closer to her mother's body. She didn't understand why and it was tearing her apart, body and soul. Lilith pounded her fists into the soil angrily, laying on the soil she cried in despair.

"Lilith?" A man's voice but she didn't want to hear him, she didn't want to hear anything, she just wanted to die. A wrinkled hand was placed on her shoulder and another on her waist easing her up off the ground. She was covered in dirt but she didn't care, she didn't care for anything anymore.

The man tutted at the state she had gotten into, dirt and mud all over her black sombre clothes. "Let's get this cleaned up, hmm? Scourgify," the man said pointing a stick at her clothes, her clothes became instantly clean and yet she still said nothing. The man put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, she looked at the old white haired and bearded man with little interest. "You look like your mother, which I suppose is a good thing no one will compare you to your father. Come now, I believe it's time we went home don't you?"

Lilith just turned and stared back at the grave, flowers ripped and shredded, dirt scratched and clawed. Lilith felt so alone, alone and tired. Tired of everything. She didn't want to go home, she still saw her mother's limp body crucified on the wall and her dreams; they were worse than ever. Lilith bent down and took one of the flowers that was lying there, a snowdrop, her mother's favourite. Lilith stood up and walked with the man who took this as a sign to continue talking.

"We'll pay for your schooling obviously, you needn't worry about that and you'll have extra money for yourself. Treat it as a scholarship or an apprenticeship, for all your hard work over these years and hopefully your continued hard work." The man paused to open the latch on the gate of the Cemetery, he nodded at a very tall man who held open the door to a car. "You'll have to be sorted of course and take remedial lessons to catch up but I think you'll make friends within your own year soon enough. We've already got your stepfather's consent Lilith, what about yours?"

Lilith just looked back at the graveyard sighing softly wiping tears from her eyes, Lilith nodded her head and got into the car. Door shutting she stared out of the window, the tall man said she would like the school and told her it would be a big adventure. The white haired man watched her with some concern as if expecting her to sprout fangs or two heads or something. Lilith watched the world go by, whilst the car drove on to it's destination, and slowly closed her eyes.

A woman's soft touch telling her that it would be alright and that the pain would stop soon.

Lilith dreamt.


	3. Stay

Chapter Three: Seventy Times Seven  
  
"He got on to the bed, and wrenched open the lattice, bursting, as he pulled at it, into an uncontrollable passion of tears.  
  
'Come in! come in!' he sobbed. 'Cathy, do come." Chapter Three, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte.  
  
Lilith was dreaming again, though she would hardly say it was a pleasant dream. She was dreaming of the skull and snake hanging in the sky and branded onto its servants arms. She was dreaming of its servants in masks torturing and murdering defenceless women. She was dreaming of her mother, eyes vacant and body lifeless, crucified in her own home. She was dreaming of the blood on her hands and the pungent smell of decay. She was dreaming of the man who raped her mother, the man who fathered her. The man of skull and snake.  
  
His gaze caught her own and she found she could no longer move. Her feet did not obey her; he exuded his power over her and beckoned her to him. Lilith's dream self moved unconsciously to the man despite her protests and soon she was by his side. His cold clammy hands touched her pale skin and he smiled, wickedly, at her. Lilith trembled with both fear and rage; she felt like she did not possess her own body- that she was powerless to him.  
  
"And now I have murdered your mother, what will you do now? Learn magic? Seek revenge? Kill me? Well, Lilith Thom's son, I am waiting." He leered at her as she gritted her teeth together but found herself answering him.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Yes what? You'll kill me?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then I look forward to it 'daughter', I look forward to breaking you." And he leaned forward; breath foul and teeth pointed, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Lilith woke screaming in pain, the windows in the room reverberated and shattered, glass falling to the floor. Three people ran in and one bustled after them. The bustling matron went to the girl and tried to stop her screaming, seeing which remedy would cure this strange malady. The others, one she already knew as the Headmaster, watched as the woman attempted to calm Lilith down. A strong sedative soon quietened her as she fell into a silent and dreamless slumber and left two of the four mystified as to what had happened.  
  
The Headmaster turned to one of his former pupils and his current potions teacher who looked at the girl in silent contemplation. The matron who apparently was a natural bustler, fussed over the girl and tended to the cuts the girl had managed to inflict on herself. And the last of the four, the matriarch Deputy Headmistress frowned and turned her hard gaze to the older and senior wizard.  
  
"Do you think this is wise Albus? Allowing It to attend here can only cause trouble, It has already done so and what if this happened when students are present. How will we explain it to them?" The blatantly Scottish woman asked, irritated by the wiser but foolish Headmaster.  
  
"She is not an it!" The dark and sullen teacher said with a tone of bitterness, which was so unlike of him and his kind nature!  
  
"Minerva, this is a very delicate matter. Would you let Lilith, that is Her name so do use it, go? Would you have her on the streets? She has nowhere else to go and the only person she has left is her father." Minerva at this statement made a face of fear and reluctance but despite Severus's clenched hands, the Headmaster proceeded. "It is preferable that she stay here and learn and hopefully she will remain with us. I made mistakes with her father but I shall not repeat that again Minerva. We will accept her, she will not live to fear nor hate us. Do you want History to repeat itself, for another generation to live in fear?" Albus asked his deputy gravely.  
  
"No but I would rather not have It... Her at the school at all. It... She will bring trouble Albus, mark my words." Minerva said twitching in aggravation.  
  
"And I thought you didn't believe in Divination, Minerva." Severus shot at the grumpy Gryffindor head. Minerva decided to ignore his acidic comment and glowered instead at Albus.  
  
"I won't like it Albus but if she stays then she stays. But just remember what I warned Albus. Heed my words."  
  
"I will and I do Minerva, but it is for the best." Albus said and added silently as an afterthought. 'I hope.'  
  
Lilith opened her eyes after they had all left. They didn't want her here then, well that was fine with her. She stared out the window angrily and shivered as something cold kissed her forehead. In the exact same spot that He had kissed her. Lilith wrapped her arms around herself and waited.  
  
She wouldn't run.  
  
Lilith stayed. 


End file.
